


Heartbeat

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Heartbeats, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is glad Mark is still with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Jack lies in bed next to Mark, they were watching TV. Jack took the remote and turned off the TV. Jack cuddled up close to Mark and laid his head on his chest and said the five words he was glad to say to Mark. "I can hear your heartbeat." Mark smiled and kisses the top of Jack's head. Jack sighed and he took his hand started to play with Mark's red hair. Jack then took his hand and kissed the inside of it.

Jack almost lost Mark once it was scary he saw it all happen in front of him, everybody he prayed Mark would be fine and he visited him in the hospital everyday. After the accident, seeing Mark's heart beat on the monitor made him more happy then ever and now laying here, hearing it with his own ear makes him feel complete.

"You're silent" Mark said "what's up?" "Just thinking." "About what?" "What would happen if you didn't make it?" as a tear slide down Jack's cheek. Mark caught the tear with his thumb and looked at him.

Jack I'm here, don't worry nothing is going to happen to me, I'll be with you as long as you'll have me. Jack didn't say anything and he just kissed him, Mark kissed back with his soft lips and Jack laid his head back down and continued to listen a while until he feel asleep.

Mark clapped his hands and the light went out and he threw the blanket over them and they fell asleep, Jack to the sound of Mark's heartbeat and Mark to the sound of Jack and the rain falling lightly outside.


End file.
